Des joies simples
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Une soirée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, l'alcool coule un peu trop. Deux garçons se rapprochent... C'est juste pour un soir, mais Lunard et Patmol vont devoir faire face aux suites de cette soirée avec l'aide de leurs amis bien sûr.


_Hello tout le monde!_

_Comment allez vous bien tout le monde les gens?_

_On continue dans le monde magique!_

_Aujourd'hui direction Poudlard, lors des dernières années des Maraudeurs. Il peut s'en passer des choses lors d'une petite fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor..._

_Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

_Beta : Comme d'hab : Luma-Az qui a prit le temps de faire un boulot extra! Merci infiniment!_

_Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

Remus est amoureux de Sirius depuis longtemps. Il n'a jamais vraiment osé lui en parler. Ils sont proches et le jeune homme profite de chaque instant passé auprès de son ami.

Tout avait commencé dans le Poudlard express, sur le trajet qui les menait vers leur première année. James, Sirius, Peter et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans le même wagon et s'étaient tout de suite entendu tous les quatre. Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, inséparables.

L'année suivante, la découverte de la lycanthropie de Remus les avait encore rapprochés. Sirius avait eu l'idée que James, Peter et lui deviennent des animagus pour pouvoir accompagner leur ami les soirs de pleine lune. Ces moments douloureux de transformations étaient ainsi devenus des souvenirs fabuleux ! Les meilleurs moments de sa vie !

Et puis en grandissant, viennent les premiers émois, les premiers amours, et Remus avait vu ses amis craquer pour bon nombres de filles, être courtisés par beaucoup d'autres. Et puis James s'était épris de Lily et en l'entendant décrire ce qu'il ressentait, il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux…

XOXOXO

Poudlard, durant une soirée bien arrosée...

Remus observe Sirius, discrètement, comme à son habitude. Il constate avec surprise qu'il l'observe aussi.

En effet, gagné par l'alcool, le brun ne reste pas indifférent aux charmes de son ami. Eméché, lui aussi, Remus se laisse emporter par ses sentiments et à leur expression. Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils finissent par se rapprocher et par coucher ensemble.

Le lendemain, ils en parlent, Remus avoue ses sentiments, Sirius s'excuse et lui dit qu'il ne les partage pas. Malgré cela, ils restent proches amis.

Mais... Il suffit d'une fois...

XOXOXO

Quelques semaines plus tard, Remus a souvent des malaises. Peter est le seul à être au courant parce qu'il l'a surpris une fois. Le châtain lui a alors avoué qu'il attendait un enfant.

Ce jour-là, il fait un nouveau malaise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Hey là ! dit Sirius en le voyant tanguer. Lunard !

Le brun retint Remus alors qu'il tombait.

-Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie ! fit Peter avec autorité.

-Ouais! En route ! ajouta James.

-Je m'en occupe... seul ! insista Peter.

-Rêve pas ! On y va tous un point c'est tout ! répondit Sirius

-C'est bon Queudver, ça va aller, t'inquiètes. dit faiblement Remus.

Les quatre garçons se mirent en route. Arrivés à destination Sirius aide son ami à s'installer sur un lit alors que Peter va voir l'infirmière en aparté.

-Madame ?

-Oui Mr Pettigrow?

-Je sais ce qu'a Remus... Mais il ne veut pas que ça se sache...

-Et qu'a-t-il ?

-il m'a dit qu'il était euh... Enceint...

-Pardon !? Vous êtes sûr ? Si c'est bien le cas, vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas me taire...

-Mais il ne veut pas en parler…

-Et moi je vous dis qu'il faut que je lui en parle s'il veut mener cette grossesse à son terme !

L'infirmière se dirige vers le lit ou se trouve Remus. Entre temps, celui-ci s'était reprit et avait dû répondre aux questions de ses amis. Il avait bien essayé de leur mentir, de trouver des excuses en leur disant que c'était l'influence la pleine lune. Mais sans succès

-Bien Mr Lupin, vous devez vous reposer et éviter le stress. Allons messieurs, laisser le maintenant.

Les trois garçons partis, elle se retourna vers le loup Garou.

Dans votre état il est également recommandé de vous alimenter correctement !Suis-je claire ?

\- Oui Madame... Merci madame.

Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il se sentait mal. Il était terrorisé et honteux. L'infirmière lui sourit.

Je vais devoir vous faire quelques examens pour confirmer ce que m'a dit Mr Petigrow.

Il acquiesça sans conviction et en se mettant à trembler. Mme Pomfresh tenta de le rassurer. Pendant que sa baguette parcourait le corps du jeune sorcier, elle amorça la discussion délicate. Il lui fallait amener l'adolescent à se poser les bonnes questions sur sa paternité. Elle fut rassurée de voir que Remus avait les pieds sur terre, mais aussi inquiète parce qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions. Il avait mis un moment à prendre sa décision. Lorsqu'elle revint un peu après avec les résultats d'examen, elle lui expliqua que les malaises étaient liés au fait qu'il soit un homme et que son corps n'était pas fait à l'origine pour porter un enfant, mais que sa nature spéciale… « Son petit problème de fourrure », avait-elle spécifié dans un sourire complice, contribuait à faire de lui un être à part, doté de capacités peu ordinaires et surprenantes.

Lorsque Remus sorti l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard, il rejoignit directement le dortoir pour se reposer. Profitant que les autres soient en cours pour lui parler seul à seul, Sirius le rejoignit :

-Hey!

-Ho salut…

-Rem...

-Hum?

Sirius posa la main sur le ventre de son ami.

-Rem... Regarde-moi...

Le châtain releva la tête troublé.

-Il est de moi n'est-ce pas?

Le futur père acquiesça et éclata en sanglot.

-Pardon Sirius... Pardon... Je suis désolé...

-Pourquoi t'as rien dit avant ? Pourquoi t'es pas aller voir Poppy avant ?

-Je… J'ai eu tellement peur… je… J'ai que 16 ans… Comment je vais faire ? Est-ce que je vais réussir à l'élever, est-ce que… Et mon problème de fourrure ! Qui s'occupera du bébé pendant mes transformations, et… Et si il était contaminé lui aussi ? Et si je lui avais transmis cette horreur ! Quel père je vais être hein ? Je… j'ai peur Sirius, je suis terrorisé !

-Chut! Chut! reprit le brun en le serrant dans ses bras, il sera heureux ce bébé, je te le promets.

-Tu... Tu...

-Veux de ce bébé? Bien sûr! J'ai toujours voulu être père. Comme ça je pourrai montrer à mes vieux de quoi je suis capable et que comme parents, ils valent rien.

-Je te demande rien Sirius... Je t'aime et je sais que tu...

-Écoutes Rem... Je suis ton ami et je ne suis pas aussi immature que ce que les autres pensent... j'assume mes actes... Je serais là, quoi que tu décides. Et puis tu sais j'ai beau m'appeler Black, je suis fier de dire que mes amis ne sont pas tous de sang pur et je suis fier d'avoir un Loup-Garou, de sang mélé dans mon entourage !

\- Ouais, je les cumule hein ?

\- C'est ça qu'est génial ! Sourit le brun

\- Merci... Je...

Dans les mois qui suivirent les maraudeurs reprirent leur vie normale d'étudiants fauteurs de troubles. La grossesse de Remus se passa bien, masquée par ses amis et l'infirmière à l'aide d'un glamour. Le châtain était chouchouté par eux et surtout par Sirius de qui il s'était encore rapproché.

Puis vint le jour de l'accouchement, à la fin des cours Remus se plia d'un coup en se tenant le ventre. Il poussa des cris de douleur et ses amis l'emmenèrent voir Mme Pomfresh qui le transféra immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste.

Dans la salle d'attente, Sirius se rongeait les ongles, il angoissait en entendant son ami hurler. Quand il fut enfin autorisé à entrer dans la salle d'accouchement, il s'avança, tremblant d'émotion et d'excitation à la fois. Remus berçait doucement le bébé.

-Rem... je

-Tu veux la prendre?

Sirius hocha la tête

-Je... Je peux?

-Bien-sûr c'est ta fille.

-Ma fille… C'est ma fille... Elle ... Elle est magnifique...

Sans réaliser vraiment, submergé par le trop plein d'émotion, il planta un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune accouché. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui tendit le bébé.

Lorsque les autres entrèrent il reposa la petite Béa dans son berceau et se plaça derrière son ami, instinctivement Remus s'appuya sur son torse alors que Sirius déposait un bisou sur son crâne.

XOXOXO

Un an plus tard dans la petite maison habité par Sirius et Remus.

Les deux amis vivent en colocation pour élever Béa . Ce soir Sirius est sur le canapé en train de jouer avec sa fille et de la préparer pour la nuit. Remus se tient sur le pas de la porte avec James venu dîner. Il a un sourire attendri en voyant la scène qui se joue et une larme solitaire fait son apparition.

-Tu es rudement émotif toi...

-J'y peux rien James... Je l'aime ... Je sais que c'est de la torture selon toi, mais je l'aime et je suis prêt à beaucoup de choses si c'est lui qui me le demande.

-Même si il part ?

-Peut-être qu'il tombera amoureux un jour, peut-être qu'il ira vivre avec lui ou elle. Mais il n'abandonnera pas Béa, ça j'en suis sûr!

-Je t'admire...

-Honnêtement, ça change quoi qu'on couche ensemble ou pas? C'est pas ça qui rendra Béa heureuse. Mais on vit ensemble, il est là, on s'occupe d'elle tous les deux et c'est ça qui la rend heureuse. Tu vois ce tableau... continua-t-il en désignant le canapé ; C'est la plus belle chose de ma vie, ces deux personnes sont les plus importantes et je sais que ça je ne le perdrai jamais et ça me suffit.

Il entra alors dans la pièce et alla s'assoir sur le canapé, James l'entendit murmurer un "je t'aime" tendre à l'oreille de Sirius.

-Je t'adore, répondit l'autre, parfaitement conscient de la portée de ces paroles.

Les deux hommes échangent un sourire lumineux tandis que James s'éclipse.

XOXOXO

Des années plus tard, Remus lance un appel dans la maison.

-Harry, Béa, venez prendre votre goûter!

Deux enfants d'environ 10 ans débarquent en courant sous les rires des adultes présents.

Une fois les enfants rassasiés, le châtain vient se rassoir et sourit tendrement à son compagnon. Il laisse un instant ses souvenirs remonter à la surface. Lorsque Sirius est venu le voir pour lui avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui.

_Flash-back_

Remus venait de mettre Béa au lit. Il vint s'affaler dans le canapé.

-Elle ne m'a pas laissé souffler une seconde... Je suis crevé.

-Je vois ça... Viens là.

Il fit asseoir le châtain dos à lui et commença à lui masser les épaules.

-Humm...

-Tu aimes?

-Hum ... oui... Ça fait du bien

Remus finit par s'allonger et poser la tête sur le ventre de Sirius.

-Je t'aime... murmura le loup

-Moi aussi... je...

Il s'arrêta, hésitant sur ce qu'il voulait dire et la façon de le dire.

-Oui?

-Rem... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ... Tu sais je... Je ne peux... pourrais plus vivre sans Béa... Ni sans toi... Je...

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire?

-Rem... Je... Je suis tombé amoureux...

-Ho...dis le loup son coeur faisant un bon dans sa poitrine

-... amoureux de toi... finit Sirius d'une petite voix...

Le loup-garou se fige ...

-Ecoute... Je ... Je sais que je t'avais dit que... Qu'il n'y aurait que de l'amitié entre nous mais...

-Embrasse-moi...

_Fin du Flash back_

Sirius l'enlace, ils se sourient et repartent dans une conversation passionnante avec leurs amis.

Fin

* * *

_Voilà... _

_Comme à chaque fois, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez! Donc n'hésitez pas à remplir le grand carré blanc en dessous et a poster votre commentaire, j'y répondrai toujours._

_Merci d'être passé et d'être rester jusqu'au bout même de façon anonyme._

_A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures! _

_Ptitepointe_


End file.
